


That's what friends are for.

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Help, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Aaron talk about Victoria attack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what friends are for.

 

Adam is at the scrapyard battering the hell out of a scrap car when Aaron arrives.

"Whoow, mate. Though I was the angry one," Aaron jokes getting a glare from his best friend, "no seriously, what's up?"

"Vic won't come back to the flaming van," Adam shouts, throwing the piece of mental he'd been hitting the car with across the yard.

"Won't as in won't ever?" Aaron asks, worried.

"She says she's not ready yet but I can tell she's to terrified to ever come here again," Adam says, shaking his head, "I could kill whoever it was that robbed that money."

"Robert's said that hundreds of times but that wouldn't help Vic, would it?" Aaron says, trying to calm Adam down, "she'll be alright in time. You just have to be there for her."

"That's the problem though. I have no clue how to help her," Adam says, sighing and sitting down on the car's bonnet, "I should have been there...."

"Don't start blaming yourself, Adam. It wasn't your fault, it was that mans fault, no one elses. Victoria should have been safe to come here without you. It's not your fault," Aaron says, looking Adam in the eyes, "just be there for her, when she wants to talk to you, just listen. That's all she'll need. Stay off work if you want, I can handle this place without you."

"You're the best friend ever, Aaron," Adam says, smiling, "thank you."

"That's what friends are for, mate," Aaron says, smiling back, "come on, I'll make you a cuppa t."

 

 

"Thanks," Adam says when Aaron passes him a cup of hot tea.

"It's a cuppa tea..." Aaron laughs.

"Not just for the tea," Adam says, laughing slightly and putting the cup down on his desk, "for everything."

"And how many times have you listened to my problems?" Aaron says, smiling.

"You've done a lot more for me then I've done for you," Adam says, looking at his friend, "you went to France for two years for me."

"Yeah and I'd do it again," Aaron says, putting his own drink down, "we've all done stupid things that we're not proud of."

"That was beyond stupid and you know it," Adam says, smirking, "don't know what I was thinking, Cain's alright."

"Can I get that in writing?" Aaron jokes, smirking.

"Don't think many people have said that," Adam laughs.

"No but your mums definitely brought out the good side in him. Not many people use to see that side," Aaron says, smiling.

"Just like you do with Robert then," Adam says, smirking.

"Robert's always had that side to him. Just never took the mask off," Aaron say, smiling despite himself.

"Accept with you," Adam says, laughing.

"Shut up," Aaron laughs.

"It's no secret that he's changed," Adam teases, smirking, "because he loves you."

"Right, change the subject," Aaron laughs, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Who'd have though it. We're both with Sugdens," Adam laughs.

"That's not changing the subject," Aaron jokes, "at least your smiling now though rather then battering the hell out of that car."

"Yeah, well. You've cheered me up," Adam says, smiling in appreciation, "and I'm gonna take you up on that offer of staying at home."

"Feel free. Victoria needs you more then me," Aaron says, smiling. 


End file.
